Humanizing a Vampyre
by coffup
Summary: [SS] Syaoran is a vampyre, an ancient vampyre. What happens when a usual routine goes wrong and his victim awakes before he can attack? Will he spare her, or will he kill her, just like he’s done to his other unfortunate victims?
1. Vampyre Tape

Mrow, this is just a little story I've been toying with for a day. The idea came to me in socials class since I was so bored. (I have a test tomorrow… but I decided to type this instead. )

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Humanizing a Vampyre**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Vampyre Tape**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hello, my name is Syaoran and I'm a vampyre, just like you. I drink blood and don't like garlic; I find it gives me bad breath. I enjoy long walks on the beach, the refreshing taste of warm human skin beneath my lips, the feel of flesh between my teeth, and the occasional dip in a moonlit pool; preferably a pool of blood, but wine will do just fine."

A young male with messy brown hair stared deep into the camera and then smiled sensually. The person behind the camera frowned and stopped pressing the record button.

"Syaoran!" exclaimed the blue haired male, plainly exasperated.

Syaoran looked up innocently at the blue-haired male. "Sorry, Eriol. I just had to do it once."

Eriol frowned and started the camcorder yet again. "Just try to stick to the script, okay? This is a very-"

"'Important document that will be used to educate our young vampyres. The Council deemed us worthy of this great opportunity and I for one am going to use it. I don't know about you Syao, but I don't want to go against the rules.' I know, I know." Syao ran his hand through his hair. "It's important, it's going to be used for a good cause, I just don't see why the Council had to choose me to do it."

"Oh, I'm guessing the fact that you're one of the oldest vampyres around had nothing to do with you being chosen. Nor did the fact that you've declined their offers to join the Council and become their leader for the past two hundred years have anything to do with it at all. Oh no, I haven't got a clue why you were chosen to be the narrator of the most important young vampyre education system ever to be created in the history of vampyres as we know it. I bet it was your dashing good looks and your extreme charisma that did it. That and your urge to live life as a 'normal' vampyre."

"Shut up and roll it, will you?" Syao sat down in the dark navy chair that he was supposed to talk from. He brushed an invisible speck of dirt off of his shirt. "I do have things to do."

"It's been rolling."

Syaoran growled and his eyes began to glow in anger. Then, just as quickly as they had warped, his facial features smoothed and he looked as he had when he had been twenty-one.

"Hello, my name is Syaoran. My age does not matter, but I will go as far as to say that I am just a bit younger than the members of the Vampyre Council." Syaoran's voice was smooth, like honey. He knew how to manipulate his voice in so many ways. Being on earth for so long had its advantages; he had learned how to do many things.

"The reason you are here, as many of you may have noticed, is because you are vampyres. That is correct, you are the undead and the bloodsuckers of this earth now. You are here to be given an instructional course that will cover several things. Some of the items to be discussed are the History of Vampyres, the Council of Vampyres, the Jobs A Vampyre Can Attain, the Rules and Regulations of Vampyre Life, and most importantly, How to Feed Upon Humans... without killing them or injuring yourself. All these things and more, you will learn in a short time. Well, a short time by vampyre standards, that is."

Syaoran rose from his seat and walked to the front of his desk. Placing his arms behind him, he braced himself on the dark mahogany desk. "This instructional video has one purpose and one purpose only: To educate newly formed vampyres who have no knowledge of this world. Everyone that sees this video will learn many things about vampyre life and will be tested on each section before they can move on to the next. Believe me, you have more than enough time to learn and memorize every word that I will be speaking in this series of instructional videos. Vampyres have very long lives.

"Every new vampyre has been required to go through a period of instruction on the way of vampyre lifesince the 1800's." _Yeah, when I suggested it to the Council._ "You are, at any time, free to leave this facility before fully finishing the instructional period. Anyone who leaves this facility without fully finishing the instruction period and passing the evaluation which follows withone hundred percent is allowed to walk out at any time. We are not holding you captive."

He paused for a second, and then brought his hand up to his lips. "Do keep in mind that if you leave without finishing the instructional period and passing the evaluation with one hundred percent, you will be killed the second you walk out of the front door. You must finish the entire instructional period and pass the following examinations with one hundred percent in order to pass and be allowed out into the world. Once you have graduated, you will be assigned a mentor to whom you will listen to and obey above all costs.

"If you wish to have a long afterlife, you will comply to all vampyre rules and regulations at all times. If you at any time violate any rule or regulation, you will be detained, tortured, and probably killed in a quick and efficient matter; we will remove your heart while you're alive and awake, and feed it to a large feline of predator-background. Simple, but effective." Syaoran smiled faintly, the edges of his lips curling up. He put his hand back down.

"I think you will all be pleased to note that there are many pencils and papers in the desk you are seated at. Please feel free to use them. If you do not finish the evaluations that follow with exactly one hundred percent, you will automatically be forced to listen to me drone on, yet again."

He crossed the room to a large, overstuffed purple chair and sat down. "Just why do we have such strict rules? Just let yourself imagine that you are yourself again. Imagine that you are a human. Now, how on earth would you feel if you realized that there were vampyres all around you?"

He smiled demurely and leaned forwards towards the camera. "You would tell every bloody person you could see. You would call every news department in every bloody country all over the world. You'd call the FBI, the CIA, everyone. There would be mass vampyre hysteria all around the world, not much unlike the witch-hunts.

"If a real vampyre was captured, he or she would be taken to a scientific laboratory. And then a million scientists would try to 'understand' the vampyre."

He leaned back in his chair. "You can all see where that would get us."

He leaned over to the left and pulled a book off of a nearby shelf. The book was a deep faded red and smelled odd, not that the vampyres who were to watch the film would know that. "Now, how about you guys all sit tight and take notes while I begin on the history of vampyres." He cleared his throat and began to read. "Oh," he said, looking up, "some of you may have realized that this book is strapped under your seats. You may follow along if you wish; we're on page seven, second paragraph."

He cleared his throat again and began to read.

"Because of the many mistakes of our predecessors, vampyres had been known throughout Assyria and within the primeval forests of Mexico before Cortez came by. Not only do the Chinese and Indian fear us, but the Malay do as well. Vampyres are known throughout the world for our so-called evil deeds." When Syaoran said "evil deeds" he put his fingers in the air and did air quotations.

"How do we live? We vampyres have bodies, and our craving for blood is our way to obtain sustenance for that body. We are neither dead nor alive; we are in between the worlds of life and death, we are living in death. We are abnormalities; the androgynies of the phantom world; the pariahs among the fiends.

"Scary isn't it, how we have no rest after our death…" He spoke out of text now, adding in his own thoughts. "We are doomed to roam about the earth to come forth and prey upon the living, the living we once were."

He looked back down to the text. "We prey upon the living. Why do you think that is? Of course, the first thought to your mind is our indescribable need for blood. But that's not what we want. Blood, although very tasty, is only the vessel that carries what we need.

"And what do we need? Will any of you chance a guess? If you said the very essence of life, you are correct. We require, not the blood, but the spirit, or the soul, of our victim. The spirit, commonly known among vampyres as _Sylish,_ is somehow wrapped within the blood of our victims. At the time of one's birth, one's _Sylish_ is, in some mysterious way, interconnected to a living victim's blood.

"But what do we have within ourselves now? Coursing throughout your veins right at this moment is _Gnoshin_. This, _Gnoshin,_ or black blood, is comprised of several things. One of the two most important things it consists of is a blood-like liquid. It is not real blood; our blood lacks red blood cells, white blood cells, platelets, and hemoglobin; everything that the human body requires to stay alive. Our bodies defy the laws of nature. The only thing we have coursing through our blood is something our scientists have named _Jynish _cells which are more commonly known just as _Jynish. Jynish_ are our own special type of red blood cell. They transport oxygen from our lungs to our muscles, just like regular red blood cells. Our blood is black because we do not have… what? Any guesses? No, it's not sex drives. We'll get into that later.

"Our blood does not contain our spirit. Only enough of our spirit remains for us to keep our connection with these bodies that we inhabit. When we drink living beings' blood, we are filling up on their spirit. No human that we feed upon is harmed; we drink only enough to fill ourselves, which is a very important rule. Every human on this earth is constantly creating _Sylish_, until his or her last, dying breath, and for a little while afterwards.

Syaoran stopped speaking and put his book away. "Please follow along in your textbook." He pulled out a cue card from beside his chair. On it was inscribed the word, "Vampyre."

"This is what you are," he said, pointing to the card. "Now, lets go on to the most basic thing about you now, your name. Modern day humans have dropped our "y" and inserted an "i" into our name. Vampyre (also vampire) is from the Magyar _vampir, _a word of Slavonic origin occurring in the same form in Russian, Polish, Czech, Serbian and Bulgarian. This shows how widespread the knowledge of our existence is. The word is apparently unknown in Greece and the general modern term is _vrykolakas_. This must undoubtedly be identified with a word common to the whole Slavonic group of languages, and is the equivalent of the English "werewolf"; Scotch "warwulf"; German "Werwolf" and French "loup-garou." However, we are not were-anythings."

"Now that I've held your attention for such a short amount of time, I will leave you now and I hope to see many of you in the next section of this introduction to vampyrism. I look forward to repeating this to the rest of you."

He stood up and walked over to the desk again. He placed the cue card on the desk and looked to the camera once more. "Take this time to study. I believe your evaluation is in two hours. Blood will be circulating the room in half an hour's time. The bathroom facilities for the females are located out the door and to the right, while the males' bathroom is out the door and to the left. Please do not leave this hallway until you have finished the upcoming evaluation withone hundred percent and have permission from your teaching aid. Please do not leave this building until you have finished the final evaluation with one hundred percent. Thank you, and happy cramming."

He posed for the camera and then sighed loudly when the blinking, red light went off. "Gees, that was sad. Who thought up the line for the blood circulating?"

"I don't know," answered Eriol, rewinding the tape. "I think it was the Earl of Dukesburgh."

Syaoran frowned. "He's been dead for twenty years."

"Oh?" Eriol frowned with him. "Oh, my bad. You're right. I have no clue then."

Syaoran spoke again, "So, we can see this tape now?"

"Yep," drawled Eriol. "Just let it finish rewinding. I think you did pretty well on this. You're not that shabby an actor. Do you care for Broadway?"

"Can it, Eriol," growled Syao, flopping into the lush, purple chair across the room.

"Can it what?" inquired Eriol.

Syao snarled in return. He was getting annoyed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Review please, or you may become a mindless drone! I'm not sure how, but hey, it might happen! 


	2. Ordering A Meal

**Short, sweet, & simple: **I suck at updating. I never have and never will update on a regular basis. But I am working on it! A lot. Really. I am.

**Summary: **Syaoran's a vampyre, an ancient vampyre. The Council of old and crazy vampyres want him to help them out, but he's not interested. Let's watch him order dinner!

**Warning:** Blood, peeping toms, and kidnapping. Whee! Oh, and it's un-betaed. Eek!

**Rated:** M. For Mature, not Munchkin.

**Disclaimer: **CCS does not belong to me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Humanizing A Vampyre**

**Chapter Two**

**Ordering A Meal**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Syaoran stalked out of the Headquarters rather moodily. His jaws were clamped together and his fists were clenched. Dark brown eyes swirled venomously with unreadable emotions. He looked moody, very moody. He felt moody. No, he felt pissed. That stupid Eriol had made him go over every single take at least a hundred times from a hundred different angles. It had taken days to finish. And just what had been his excuse, er, _reason,_ to do so? So that when he edited the tapes, he'd have something "beautiful" that used all the aspects of angles, lighting, and facial expressions that he'd caught to their fullest potentials?

Syaoran snorted. What a load of bullcrap. Eriol was too much of a goody-goody. Especially since he was a vampyre; even after a couple hundred years one would think that Eriol would lose his human instincts.

He wrapped his cloak tighter around himself. Eriol was a baka. A no good, dirty baka, that's what he was. Syaoran's lips twitched as a certain scene replayed in his mind. Eriol had wanted him to change his clothes. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing; Syaoran didn't mind wearing different clothes just as long as they were his style: black, proper, and elegant. Which was everything Eriol's choices in clothing hadn't been.

The night was young, Syaoran realized as he checked his digital watch (ah, the wonders of the modern world) and realized that it was only nine o'clock in the evening. It was unusually dark for that time of day, but winter was fast approaching. He smiled. Winter was a nice season, but also very cruel.

_In the winter, vampyres continue to fee on the homeless which are located within their designated feeding locations. _

The words he had spoken fro the instructional video echoed in his head as he trekked down dark alleyways, his dark boots echoing loudly in the silence.

_However, a vampyre's metabolism in winter heightens greatly. The amount of _Sylish _required to survive becomes great, much greater than what our food supply is creating. In winter, the human body creates a lesser amount of _Sylish_ than in the summer. That is why we feed less in the summer and more in the winter. _

_One common way that this problem was dealt with before the 1800's _(or rather, before I started to influence the Council) _was to migrate to warmer areas of the world; for those located in North America, the area now known as South America was a wonderful place to migrate to. _

_Unfortunately, before the 1800's, vampyres were careless and continually drained their victims dry. Because of this, the Vampyre Council of Elders (a.k.a the Council) created a law to restrict the migration of vampyres in winter. Vampyres were allowed to migrate, but hundreds of forms had to be filed out before they were allowed out of each area that had a form of government. This included countries, state, provinces, territories, cities, and even villages._

_These measures greatly minimized the amount of migrating vampyres. In recent years, the laws have been relaxed somewhat, but the number of migrating vampyres is still very low. _

_In order to satisfy the vampyres, each vampyre was allotted a Designated Feeding Area (DFA), from which they could pick and choose from the area's homeless and prostitutes. The diseases of your past do not affect you anymore; if you had STD's, you lost them once you were changed and you are unable to attain them ever again. If you had cancer, you don't anymore. If you had a cold, you've lost it. Finally, we've found the cure and are unable to make any money out of it._

_But, there are laws protecting the homeless and prostitutes and the Council is proposing to give the homeless and prostitutes full rights as humans. In order for all this to happen, several decades ago, the Council began their greatest program ever: the H2VF Program which is short for the Human To Vampyre Feeding Program. _

_Several buildings house the H2VF workers. Several DFA's can be found in one H2VF Centre; the DEA's are separated by floor. People throughout the city you live in are scouted out to become regular victims. The plausible victims' personal information is given to H2VF for processing. After a year of studying, plausible victims are either put on the feeding roll or forgotten. _

_When a vampyre enters an H2VF Centre (maps will be handed out at the end of the session so you can locate the Centre nearest you) a worker inputs his or her name and brings up a list of potential victims. The list is given to the vampyre and must be taken to another H2VF worker. This worker will give you an envelope in which is a profile of your victim to be and the keys and security passwords into their homes. _

_Don't worry, each victim is a sound sleeper; when we feed on them, they don't wake up. _

_However, do not even think about taking advantage of the victims. The Council's scouts place video cameras inside the victim's homes and rooms. All videos are carefully monitored after forty-eight hours time by trained professionals. Vampyres who violate the Code of Conduct Regarding Victims will be severely punished. _

Syaoran stopped in front of an old factory. To any normal mortal, it would have looked like an abandoned, ugly factory and they would walk away and forget about the building. Oh, the powers of vampyres magick.

He opened the door and walked into the lobby. He headed for the elevator and was slightly perturbed when he got off and saw Meiling traipsing about the floor with a few newbie vampyres hanging all over her.

"Meiling," he said, waving lazily. Sure, he didn't like her, but that didn't mean he was going to let her work her feminine wiles on a bunch of unsuspecting vampyres. The things he did for the good of the world. "Leave the newbie brats alone."

"Oh, Syaoran, favourite cousin of mine, why don't you come here and give me a hug?" she asked, batting her long eyelashes at him. Charm dripped off her like water from a waterfall. She was laying it on extra thick and the vampyres around her were just licking it up.

"It's been over three hundred years, Meiling. Either get a few new tricks or realize that I'm immune. Besides, you're my cousin," he stated, walking away briskly, hoping that she would follow him.

She did.

"Oh, but Syao, that's what makes it so much more exciting. Besides, that which tied us before our afterlives doesn't matter anymore."

"If my father were to show, would you want to fuck him?"

"Ew, Syao!" She sputtered. "That's sick!"

"Yeah, well, I'm guessing that's how you feel about doing him is how I feel about doing you."

"Oh, whatever Syao, you want me! I know it."

"Right, I want you the way I want that pimply faced newbie that was fawning over you. He's so handsome with his buggy eyes and overly large glasses."

"Syao, you know as well as I do that when the change does its thing, it changes the way vampyres look for the better. Who knows, maybe when pimple-face finishes the change, he might be better looking than you."

Syaoran snorted. "I hope he is; maybe you'll leave me alone then."

"You're impossible!" she shouted, her mouth snarling into a grotesque line as her fangs began to lengthen and curl over her lips.

"Really, Meiling," he said, while stepping into line behind a tall rake of a vampyre. "You're scaring pimple-face. Oh, look, there he goes," he stated as the vampyre they were talking about scurried away after a glance at Meiling's face.

"You did that on purpose," she snarled at him, her face contorting as she fought to bring back the smooth pale skin of her twenties. She smiled and put her hand on his chest, leaning in. "You were jealous."

"Actually, I was just tired of seeing you take advantage of the young ones," he answered, delicately taking her hand off his chest. "Really, I don't want to have sex with you. I haven't in the past three hundred years, why on earth would I want to now?"

"You've been in denial. Don't worry Syao, when you realize how much you love me, you'll come to me, I know you will," she said, her ruby red lips pouting.

"Vampyres don't love."

"Yes, we do, Syaoran. I think it's just you that doesn't." She walked away then, her hips undulating in a way Syaoran had never seen another female pull off. "I'll be waiting at your house tonight!"

"Keep out of my room," he growled after her.

"Sir?" asked the H2VF worker behind the desk. "You're holding up the line."

Syaoran realized that he was indeed, holding up the line. "Sorry," he said, stepping closer to the relatively attractive female located behind the desk. Meiling was right about the change making a vampyre lose their not so pretty aspects. Fat dissolved within days of the change and pimples and blemishes were erased to show perfect skin. Broken teeth healed and new ones popped up where the old had been torn out. Hair became soft and full. But the basic facial features were kept as they had been as a human. Pimple-face would never be a looker. Ever.

"Name?" she asked.

"Li Syaoran," he answered, anxious for his meal ticket. He hadn't fed in several days thanks to Eriol and his stupid need to have everything perfect.

"Here's your list," she said as she handed him a small card full of holes.

"Thank you," he answered before stalking off into another line. This line moved more quickly than the last one and before he knew it, he found himself presenting his card to the bespectacled vampyre ahead of him.

Instead of being located behind a large circular desk as the other H2VF workers were, the vampyres who worked with the deciphering of the cards were located behind cubicles of wood and slotted Plexiglas which were lines against the wall and opened into no one knew what. Well, the workers did, but they weren't allowed to tell. The cubicles were roomy and didn't open in the front; there was a door at the back which opened and shut a lot as the workers went back and forth to get envelopes. The Plexiglas had a slot where you could speak to the worker, a slot where you handed in your card, and a slot where the worker handed you your envelope.

The workers behind the cubicles were always aged vampyres, though one wouldn't know it from looking at them. The young male (who couldn't have been older than eight in human years) took the card from him and looked at it for a moment before quietly saying, "Please hold," and disappearing behind another door.

The worker came back and was fiddling with his glasses as he shut the door. The glasses were for show; no vampyre needed glasses. At least, not until the Aging came, but the Aging was something Syaoran didn't want to think about. One of the Council members was suffering from it now, and the vampyre's hair was turning from white-blond to just white. He was also developing a cataract in his left eye.

"Mr. Li," spoke the vampyre in an ominously quiet voice. "You are holding up the line."

Syaoran's lips twitched. "Sorry, Douglas," he said, reading the vampyre's nametag. "I seem to be out of it today. Funny name you have; you're not from Japan, are you?"

"Neither are you."

"How old are you, Douglas?"

"Four hundred and seventy-three winters. I came from England three hundred and twelve summers ago."

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you."

"The pleasure was all mine," intoned the older vampyre. "If you will take your envelope and kindly step aside?"

"Sure," said Syaoran, slightly miffed at his own actions. He'd never asked anyone else their age before. Or where they came from. He grabbed his envelope and loped towards the elevator, eager to get to the reading floor.

Once at the reading floor, he secured a cubicle between a green-eyed female and a dark-haired male. He sat down and opened his envelope, pulling out the information sheet and leaving the key inside the envelope.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Name: **Kinomoto Sakura

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **19

**Address: **Kagome Apartments, 1290 East 17th Street, Apartment No. 27; Two bedrooms

**Partners: **None

**Friends: **

**_ Best: _**Daidouji Tomoyo; Female; occasionally sleeps over, only on weekends

**_ Others: _**Unknown; do not visit apartment

**Relatives:** Brother, Kinomoto Touya; Age: 25; never sleeps over

**Roommates: **None

**Sleep Information: **

**_ Type: _**Heavy Sleeper

**_ Sleeps:_** Between 12:00 am and 1:00 am

**_ Awakens: _**Between 6:00 am and 7:00 am on weekdays, 12:00 pm and 1:00 pm on weekends.

**_ Medications: _**Often takes sleeping pills

_Please remember the Vampyre Code of Conduct. Have a safe and happy meal._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_  
_

Syaoran smiled at the information in front of him before placing it back into the envelope. She seemed to be an easy target. He loved victims who took sleeping pills; it made the whole ordeal so much more pleasant, with no chance of over-draining. Not that he had ever over-drained anyone. He was an expert drainer; he had written the book on it.

Literally. (The Council hadn't left him alone for months until he finally agreed to their wishes.)

Syaoran left the building whistling. Tonight was going to be an easy night. It was a beautiful night out, with the stars and the moons glittering pathetically in an attempt to outshine the city lights. The stars were losing.

It was a wonderful night…

For everything to go wrong, one little step at a time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Reviews**

**Evil Emzo-chan:** Woot! Applause? I am so happy. I'm so glad that you think that this is unique and different. Kudos to you for being the first reviewer.

**Michael Bulaich: **Thanks for thinking it's interesting. Hmm… will Sakura become a vampyre? Read on to find out. Would you like it if she were to become a vampyre? Tell me what you think.

**StrawBerryJunkie:** How am I making two stories at once with my muse gone? Okay, he's not entirely gone. In fact, he's back from his vacation now. He changed his name. It used to be Bob… but now he's Pepsi B'Dobb. And yes, I've updated Find Hope. But by the time this chapter comes out, that'll be old news. VERY old news.

**Coolcalico-girl2491: **Woot, you're not a drone. I'll update now. I sure don't want to be attacked by your evil rubber bands!

**RubyMstar:** Thanks for thinking I have a great story… but puff up my ego a bit, will ya? What do you think is so great about it? Tell me and maybe I'll add more of it in.

And so ends this review response session.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So... what'd you think? Better? Worse? Purple monkey dishwasher?


End file.
